The present invention applies to a multi-operator grid system for stud welding in which a plurality of stud welding guns and associated equipment may be simultaneously operated while utilizing a single power supply.
As technology has advanced generally, so has the technology concerning power supplies for stud welding apparatus. Such advanced power supplies utilize more and more technology to control current regulation and total energy input to the stud welding cycle. These advanced stud welding power supplies, in addition to providing better current regulation and total energy control, also provide multiple data for the operator such as visual readouts or printouts of such parameters as pilot arc current, total weld current, total weld cycles, pilot arc and welding current voltages and statistical data as to the ratio of good to bad welds as well as readouts of various welding errors that have occurred. The most advanced system available today providing all of these operating functions and readouts is the microprocessor controlled stud welding apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,808.
Systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,808, while providing excellent current and total welding energy control and various statistical data, are, by necessity, expensive by comparison to the less involved and less complicated individual stud welding controllers heretofore known. Accordingly, there is a need for a system which will provide usage of a single welding power supply with a plurality of stud welding guns and operators to reduce the overall costs per welding unit while, at the same time, providing the superior welding current and total energy control as well as to also provide the flexibility and multiple readouts of data available.